A Love That Shouldn't Exist
by The Unknown Twinkie
Summary: Twilight and Chrysalis have been betroth to each other. But that was years ago and now at the announcment of Cadence and Shining Armor wedding. Twilight get's a shock about her wedding also, what does this all mean to twilight? How can she love someone she doesn't remember. What's the true purpose behind these weddings? Rating Will Change


**TUT: Hey everyone how's everyone doing? Sorry for not updating my other story but don't worry it's coming. Hope you like this chapter because more is coming here soon.**

 **Rated T: Rating will change later on.**

 **Parring: Twilight x Chrysalis.**

 **A love that shouldn't exist here**

 **Prologue**

"Twilight the princess wants to see you." Said a guard.

Young filly of a light purple with stars on her flank looked at the guard. Her name was Twilight Sparkle, she's the personal student of Princess Celestia ruler over the entire Equestia. "What does Princess Celestia want?" young Twilight asked.

"Come, she needs you. So don't doddle." The guard said as he walked away.

Twilight cocked her little head to the left a little with a confused look on her face. She didn't want to seem disobedient, so she followed the guard. They walked from the library down the hallway, twilight looked around and didn't recognize the hallway.

"Um where are we going?" Twilight asked.

The guard said nothing and just kept walking.

Twilight sighed as she didn't get her answer. She really wants to know where she's going. Then a big door appeared in front of them. She recognizes it as the door that lead to the throne room. Ever since she been here, she never once went in there due to her young age. But now here she was entering the throne room of her teacher. She was excited and nervous at the same time, for she truly wonders what this was about.

Once in she could see a big open room with guard's station throughout the room. Twilight looked a head as sees Princess Celestia talking, her eyes were not happy nor did they shine. Instead they were serious and dark. But what caught Twilight's eyes were the dark green ponies that Celestia was talking too. She didn't recognize them nor could make out what nationality they are from. Their bodies were full of holes, it almost made them like they were aliens.

" _Aliens? Nah they can't be, there's always a scientific answer to it. I'll look them up in the royal library."_ Twilight thought as they made their way to them.

"Ah her she is." Celestia said." Queen Synthesis please meet twilight my pupal."

Queen Synthesis was just shy of being the same height as Celestia. Her dark green mane went down until it was an inch away from the ground. She looked at Twilight and offer to shake her hooves. "My, it's nice to meet you Twilight. This is my daughter Chrysalis she'll take over my kingdom when I'm gone." Queen Synthesis said.

Immediately at hearing the word queen and princess, Twilight bowed her head. "Oh I am so sorry for now bowing in your presence, please forgive me and not to punish me." Twilight said fearing to anger her.

Queen Synthesis chuckled at Twilight's reaction and spoke. "My Celestia, you sure have a well-mannered pupal."

"Yes she is; isn't she. I hope Princess Chrysalis finds her to be all that she's looking for." Celestia said.

"My heart tells me that she's perfect for my chrys." Queen Synthesis said.

Chrysalis just look at Twilight as she kept her bowing down to them. "Mother, I think she's stuck?" Chrysalis said.

"My chrysalis, she's not stuck, she's waiting for permission to raise her head." Queen Synthesis said. _"My, for her to be dedicated like this, she's far better than I could hope for my daughter."_ Queen Synthesis thought.

Chrysalis just looked at her mother then to Twilight and back towards her mother and once again back to Twilight. "I think she's stuck." She said.

"My, well then you just need to unstuck her." Synthesis said.

"How?" Chrysalis asked.

Queen Synthesis leaned in and whispered into the ear of Chrysalis. Once she was done he stood straight up again.

Chrysalis looked at Twilight and remembering her mother's words she said. "My Twilight, please rise your head." Chrysalis Repeated every word her mother told her, word to word.

Twilight immediately rose her head and asked. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"My, Twilight really is cute." Synthesis said. "Yes you are forgiven."

Twilight felt a huge weight of terror coming off her shoulders. "Your highnesses if I may ask, why did you summon me?" Twilight asked.

Celestia cleared her throat and said. "These two are from the Equus Kingdom, for years we were constantly at war but Synthesis and I realize that this was a meaningless war, so a truce came about. That our two children, one from Equestia and one from Changeling were to be wed and one must be provided 10 years from the day the truce was give. Today is the day that the truce was given and so, you Twilight will be wed to young Chrysalis here to keep the peace between our kingdoms." Celestia said explaining. She turned and faced Queen Synthesis and asked. "Did I left anything out?"

"My no, that was perfect Celestia." She said in replied. Synthesis then turned towards Twilight. "So Twilight any questions?"

Twilight stood there and looked between Princess Celestia and Queen Synthesis. Wed? What did they mean to be wed? She really wanted to know, but there was another thing she wanted to know too and that was, what are changelings? But she was afraid to ask more than one question so this about priority. The number one on her list was 'to be Wed' if she could figure what they mean by that, then maybe she can understand them.

"Yeah I have one…what's a changeling?" Twilight said.

Queen Synthesis chuckled and said. "My, we are a race of ponies. Unlike unicorns or Pegasus or earth ponies or even alicorns, we are called changelings because we can change our form with our magic. It's almost like we are that person but at the same time we are not." Synthesis said.

Twilight looked at her like, she was insane.

"My, I'll just show you." Synthesis said and she change into one of the guards in the room.

Twilight gasp in surprise and backed away about two steps. She could not believe her eyes. Was it real? Was is some sort of illusion? A spell? There was no way it could happen just like that. "I-Is it really real?" Twilight asked.

"My, touch me and you'll see." Synthesis said in a deep voice.

Twilight walked slowly and touched the queen. She rubbed her leg and it wasn't disappearing or dispelling. "Whoo!" Twilight said is a surprise. "Can you teach me how to do that? Huh? What do I have to do?" Twilight said excitedly. She was bouncing up and down really want to know how they do that so she could do it too.

"Twilight manners please." Celestia said.

"Sorry Princess Celestia." Twilight said.

"My, that's alright she's curious, but sadly Twilight this is something I can't teach you, because it's in our blood." Synthesis said.

"Oh." Twilight said disappointedly.

Synthesis patted twilight's head. "My, cheer up it's not the end of the world, if you like, you and Chrysalis can hang out together and play and get to know one another, we'll be staying here for two weeks while Celestia and I talk about the treaty." Synthesis said.

This perked Twilight's heart and looked at her. "So does that mean Chrysalis will be staying in my room?"

"If you like Twilight but it's up to her if she wants to stay with you." Celestia said.

Chrysalis looked at her mother and saw her eyes narrowing at her. She knew what she had to do. "Sure I would love to." Chrysalis said with a smile.

"Great come on I'll show you the best place here in Canterlot." Twilight said as she walked out of the throne room with Chrysalis.

Queen Synthesis and Princess Celestia watched as the two made their way out of the throne room. Once gone Queen Synthesis turned towards Celestia.

"My, I see that you failed to provide a child Princess, thus breaking the treaty." Queen Synthesis said with her eyes staring at Celestia.

Celestia sighed as she knew what she said was true. "I had no time to provide a suiter for myself. So to honor the treaty I vow to take a pupal, but I knew in my heart that it was too much to pass as my child." Celestia said.

"My, it matters not for she seems to be perfect. I felt a lot of power coming from her when she first enters the throne room. Just how powerful is she?" Synthesis asked.

"She hatched a dragon egg and turned the dragon into a big baby dragon, also she turned practically everyone in that room into objects like it was nothing." Celestia said trying not to gloat.

"My, Really? Hatching a dragon egg? That's un heard of." Queen Synthesis said in dis-belief.

"It's true, that's why I thought you would be happy with her and keep the treaty when you meet her, even though she's not my child." Celestia said.

"My, and how am I to convince my subjects? That she's worthy to take my precious daughter to be her mate?" Synthesis said.

"Don't worry, twilight's young and with minimal contact with her family, she'll trust me more than them. You could say she'll be brainwash to pretty much keep the interest of the kingdom more than her own happiness." Celestia said coldly.

"My, that's evil…" *Chuckles* "…I love it, well I'll leave thing to you right now, I'll be heading my room the journey was so tired some." Synthesis said as she turned to leave Princess Celestia. "Oh one more thing, don't tell her parents at least not yet not until she's of age." With that said Queen Synthesis walked out of the room.

Princess Celestia sat there as she was left alone. She thought about the treaty and on how close it came to be broken but thank the gods that it's still there. _"I hate this; I hate it all. I wish Luna was here, she could help me out."_ Celestia thought. But alas she's alone and now she practically took Twilight's life and gave it to the queen of the Changelings.

Celestia thought long and hard and wonder if it all worth it? Would she be able to do what she said she would do? She didn't trust Queen Synthesis motive behind the treaty. For one, the war just stopped and no one wanted to surrender. Her subjects wanted them to be gone, away from their homeland. To them they wanted the land to expand their territory. She never trusted the treaty to begin with. Like for instance 'To give up their child to be wed together' Like what the buck was that?

Celestia closed her eyes and rub her temple on her head. _"She knew I wouldn't provide a child, did she knew I would pick a random filly to be my pupal?"_ Celestia thought. _"No it doesn't matter. Twilight doesn't matter, nothing except for the goal. That is all that matters."_ Celestia thought.

"Your highness he's here to see you." A guard said.

"Send him in." Celestia said.

The Guard nodded and left.

" _That's Right the only thing that mattered was the goal, and I've been patience, no matter how long it takes it will be complete."_ Celestia thought and a person in a black rob walked in her throne room.

 **TUT: Hope you love this chapter and that it left you hungry for more.**

 **Note:** Queen Synthesis. I came up with her trying to think of a similar name for Chrysalis. So please check out the meaning behing her name Synthesis and you will see why I chose it.

Also she love saying 'My at the beginning of her sentence don't ask me why but she does.'

 **TUT OUT^^**


End file.
